ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble Knuckles
Rumble Knuckles is an alien form that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. His DNA base is Knuckles the Echidna, though in this story, he's not a Echidna. Appearance Rumble Knuckles is a humanoid red echidna with his spines going down his head like hair like dreadlocks. He has a cresent moon birthmark on his chest, the Omnitrix symbol being right under that. He has big hands in gloves, with two spikes on each of them, on his knuckles. He has red, yellow and green shoes. He has green eyes. When used by the Intellectuary, his dreadlocks hide his right eye. For his appearance in Dimension 23, see Knuckles Man below. Powers and Abilities Rumble Knuckles main power is super strength. The power of his punch was able to easily destroy a giant robot. By lying flat in the air, the air would rise up and get under his dreadlocks, and allow him to glide through the air. With the structure of his hands, he can dig into the ground easily. He has enhanced reflexes, agility, and durability. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Chasing the Egg Carrier (first appearance) *Tail of the Century *New Adventure *Devil Doom *His World Part 1 *Through the Fire *Mt. Olympus Spacewalker *Blind Bandit (first re-appearance) *Nibelung Valesti Part 1 *Knights of the Earth *Omni War Kingdom Hearts *Traverse Town (first re-appearance) *Enchanted Dominion *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 *Replica Program *Xehanort Omniverse By John *It Was Them (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Two of Everything By Intellectuary * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Rumble Knuckles is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Lexaeus * Castle of Dreams Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Rumble Knuckles appears in the wild, ambushing John. Appearances In Wild *North Crater By John *Beast (JSXFF) Dimension 222 (Twin Diaries) Rumble Knuckles is an alien used by Terence. * Twin Diaries Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Rumble Knuckles is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By John * Omni Crew Origins: Ben Tennyson Knuckles Man (John 23: Megaman) Knuckles Man is the version of Rumble Knuckles in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. He wears the blue Mega-tech armor, and has the Mega Buster for his left fist. His two knuckle spikes stick out of the end of the Mega Buster, adding to its increased strength in punching, even compared to his right fist. Appearances * The Wily Egg Ben 10: New Age * Blue and Red and Green Oh My * Universe 10 Trivia *Rumble Knuckles is a play off the famous expression "Let's get ready to rumble!" **His original name was to be "Knuckles Sandwich". *Rumble Knuckles is one of the few aliens that his ability of flight isn't simply flight, instead being specifically gliding. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:JSXFF Category:Omnimania Category:John 23: Megaman